The Depth of Love
by Zoroark547
Summary: A lonely Zoroark gets more than he could ever expect. (Chapters uploaded daily)
1. Chapter 1

**The Depth of Love**

Be warned beforehand that this is a story that will include some M/M with Lucario and Zoroark.(me and my partner who also posts to this site ^-^) This story is about a Zoroark who discovers that love is a painful tricky thing and this story is not all happy, so for those who are looking for something to fap to please look somewhere else because this is a serious work not for someone who is just there to get off. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

I woke on a seemingly peaceful summer's evening to a gentle breeze rustling through my fur, instantly vitalizing me and rousing me from my nap. I stood on the limb of the tree I had been using and streched my body, working out all of its dull aches, when something called my attention and made me stand up straight. A faint cry out could be heard through the forest that made me shiver with fear for the poor soul, so I quickly gathered myself and began sprinting along the tree branches like a shadow towards the sound.

I soon made it to the source of the noise and was completely unprepared for what would happen next. In the clearing a Seviper had a Lucario in his coils and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. The Lucario's face was a deep purple and I still don't know what made me act, I had seen plenty of pokemon killed or eaten, it was life, but for whatever reason I sprang down and launched a Magical Leaf attack that got the Seviper's attention.

I was rewarded with a low, pissed-off, threatening hiss that carried all the anger of his prolonged meal along with the deadly meanace to which he intended on following with a killing strike. Sadly the Seviper never got the chance, because before he could even think of launching a counter attack I followed with a Shadow Ball, follow by two Shadow Claws that left the thing that had been hissing death a moment before a pile of sliced up body parts that were missing a head.

After discarding of the Seviper's remaints, I leaned over the Lucario I noticed that there was a small wound on his head. It was nothing I couldn't patch up but even so it needed to be taken care of soon, so I pulled his unconcious form on my back and took off to the cave I called home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I set out for my dwelling place, I started to reflect on the day's events. Why was I helping this random pokemon I didn't even know? I argued with myself on the topic for the next 20 minutes as i dashed through the dense forest, and every time my heart \pointed out the obvious while my brain said it couldn't be true. My heart won out and when I arrived, I quickly laid him on the stone floor, grabbing what little medical supplies I had bought from the local pokemart while in human morph. I set out to wrapping his head and bandaging his wounds, then when I was satisfied that he was going to be alright I sat outside by the cave entrance watching vigilantly.

A few hours later, I woke up groggy from my nap. I looked inside to see the pokemon I had rescued was gone! Honestly I wasn't very suprised, why would I ever get that lucky to find someone who wasn't afraid of me? I sat inside, depression taking hold of me yet again while I cleaned up my little bit of possessions that I had scattered in my rush when I came in. A few moments later though I heard rustling in the brush near the cave and tensed myself for the insuing confrontation, when to my disbelief the Lucario walked through with some fish on a tree branch. "Sorry, I thought I would at least repay you with some breakfast." He said with a smile that lit up my heart and made it swell with excitement that for once in my lonely existance I had a chance.

We ate in relative silence as we devoured the fish raw, but soon after the Lucario looked at me and asked the one question I had been tortured with since I had rescued him. "I'm extremely thankful but why did you save me?" My brain yelled out that it was just being a good person and that my heart couldn't be right, but my heart told my brain to fuck off and dominated my entire being. "I will be completely honest with you, I don't know why but i'm happy I did."


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

After the meal Lucario decided he would stay a couple days so that he could fully recover and was kind enough to ask if that was alright with me, and I happily accepted. The next couple of days flew by without much thought though, we kept ourselves occupied by doing things out in the woods like gathering firewood or fishing, or I'd go into town in my human transformation and get supplies. The last night before he left though we had a huge meal to thank eachother for the company and the hospitality that was shown.

We ate and joked around as night's shroud slowly pulled itself over us, bathing us in the moonlight's glow while our fire danced around in the cave. Lucario soon decided to go to bed though so he retired to the far corner where he had accommodated himself. I wasn't tired so I told him to sleep well as I watched him fall asleep with that amazingly dreamy look on his face. My mind made one final attempt to overcome my feelings, "You only met two days ago! You don't even know his name and he is a Male!" My heart told me it didn't matter and my brain realized that it couldn't win this battle so it retreated letting my feelings once again become one with me.

I crept up to Lucario's sleeping form and laid down beside him catching his wonderful scent as I snuggled up to him, when I noticed a red-pink tip down between his legs. With my only reasoning being he was asleep and I had been lonely for so long, I pulled myself down to his warm cock and played with its exposed tip, rubbing the tip with my paw and licking it gently. I was rewarded with more and more coming out until he reached his full 8 inch potential. I had to just look at it in amazement, it was the most magnificent cock I had even laid eyes on, and I made myself wait even though I was craving a taste of it. Instead I worked both my paws up and down his massive erection, enjoying the slight moans from his sleeping form and the little squelching noises it made as I gave my first handjob.

His eyes snapped open right as he was on the brink of cumming and I immediately stopped, stunned and ashamed by what I had been caught doing. He smiled softly at me and said,"was that it? I didn't want to say anything earlier but..." he never got the chance to finish the sentence because I took a wild leap of faith and moved up to kiss him passionately, my tongue asking for permission to play with his and after a stunned moment, Lucario accepted letting our tongues flick and play together as we kissed in the firelight. By this time my own cock had surfaced and was rock hard as Lucario soon noticed when he looked at my crotch with the same shock and awe look as I had given him. Even though I was only 7 and a half inches he looked as if he had seen the biggest cock ever. He pulled away and cleared his throat to say, "Well if its only this one night will you share it with me?" I nearly teared up with joy as I nodded and began to say something but was silenced by another explosive kiss. I broke away after a moment though and kissed a trail down his body, kissing the huge throbbing cock between his legs and taking each of his balls into my mouth so that he gasped in pleasure before making my way to what I really wanted.

I pulled his legs open and pulled him upwards so that I had full view of his cute rear end and kissed each cheek softly before snaking my tongue around his tight tail hole, my tongue slowly pushing in to explore his tasty blue flesh while I took in his wonderful musky scent. As I continually probed him I was encouraged with pleasured moans and grunts while he took some initiative and started stroking my cock, sending waves of pleasure from tip to toe. Soon though I was ready for more, and something inside me snapped letting my lust take over and decide on actions I would soon regret. I pulled my cock away from his hands and flipped him on his belly as I stood up, reading myself for what was about to come. I couldn't hear his nervous questionings as my concious self was kicked to the curb to sate my sexual appetite and without any warning I thrust into his tight ass, begining to fuck him at a solid pace as I blacked out and ran on auto pilot.

**Chapter 4**

The next thing I remember is coming to as I was shooting my load deep inside his ass and collapsing on the floor as I was knocked over, and the Lucario that I had so cruelly taken advantage of hit me with his paw spike and it sunk into my shoulder, blood coursing out as he withdrew it. "You Bastard I trusted you!" He said with tears welling up in his eyes as he dashed out of the cave. I lay there stunned as I tried my mind laughed in a wicked harsh cackle that he was right and I don't deserve love. I laid there and started sobbing as the harsh reality of what I had done hit me like a train. My body was overcome with a deep and foreboding sadness that made it hard to even breathe correctly as I lay in the darkness of my cave and after hours of nothingness slipped into the dark void that was sleep.

I woke the next morning unsure of what I should do. If I went after him he would probably kill me, and if I sat here I knew I would die of a broken heart that I had caused. Even my brain seemed to sense this and before I realised it, I was tracking him, trying to find signs of where that sweet Lucario had gone to. The whole time I tried to think of some sort of explanation for what had happened, that I lost control, that I wasn't aware, and a dreading feeling washed over me. When I found that Lucario I would die and I accepted it. It was much better than living out my depressed days in that cave that used to house so much warmth and joy, but now had only pain and shame to give me.

I searched for hours before finally making a find. A footprint that was definitely his was going northeast. I had my direction, I had my motivation, and setting off toward him I had conviction. I was going to find him, I was going to apologize, and more than likely an aura sphere would blow off my head by the time this day was out. I loped through the forest tirelessly for hours and hours before finally I saw him. He was bleeding from three deep cuts down his back and had a huge gash in his face. I nearly broke down right there but I knew I had to keep my distance so I watched from the trees, and before any time had passed he passed out on his feet, falling to the ground but not hitting it as I caught him in my arms in my human transformation. I brought him to a pokemon center that was a few miles down the road and they thanked me, saying that had I brought him in any later he would have died from his wounds. I nodded and took my leave, retreating to the forest so that I could assume my actual form to sleep, happy I had saved his life yet again, but knowing I was about to face an angry Lucario's vengeance.


End file.
